Many corporate and personal computer users generate and edit documents in the course of their daily work. Many of these documents include content that is sensitive, confidential, restricted, and/or secret—i.e., forbidden to release.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods to analyze such documents to determine whether the documents include content that is sensitive, confidential, restricted, and/or secret—i.e., forbidden to release.